


Arcadia Bay Is Strange

by VietnamVet



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Altered Photo Jump Power, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe Meets Rachel Early, F/F, Max & Kate 1 Year Older, Max still has powers, Photo Jump Into 2008 AU, Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Victoria Lives With Nathan In Arcadia Bay, Warren 2 Years Ahead For Being Smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VietnamVet/pseuds/VietnamVet
Summary: [Temporary Hiatus - Not Abandoned]Max made the choice to sacrifice her everything back in the bathroom, expecting to be flung a week into the future with no memory of the aftermath. But it seems her Photo Jumping rules changed the moment Chloe was lost. She had to re-live the entire week all over again, with all her memories of previous timelines, just this time without Chloe. A week apart is all it took for Max to be beaten by her depression and lose the will to live without her. Determined to change things again with her slightly altered Photo Jump power, perhaps she can return to the past and influence the future once and for all, this time living every second of it herself rather than being thrown 5 years into the future of an unknown outcome. Armed with her powers, the knowledge of old events and her own mistakes, can Max give herself and those she cares about a perfect timeline? Especially when this new timeline appears to have some subtle and not-so-subtle differences compared to the life she lived in her old timeline.Arcadia Bay Is Strange.





	1. Depression

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any kind of story, really, nevermind my first attempt at fanfiction. I'm not very confident in my writing ability so feedback would be welcome. There will be no set schedule for this fanfic, I'm only doing this for fun so new chapters will come whenever I have the time or interest in making more. Like I say, I'm new at this sort of thing so I don't really have much of a storyline planned out beyond the very beginning and possible future canon events that may or may not change. I'm also terrible at planning things so the pacing of the writing may be all over the place. I'm not sure how well this will turn out but I hope you all enjoy my attempt at it. Resisting the urge to make myself sound even worse, welcome to: Arcadia Bay Is Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated/Edited Chapter 1 with better formatting based on feedback. Should be easier to read now. Enjoy!

#  ** Arcadia Bay Is Strange: Chapter 1 - Depression  **

#  **October 10 th 2013**

#  **Max's POV: Max's Room – Prescott Dormitories**

 

 **My Captain. My Best Friend. My Partner in Crime. My Partner in Time. My Crush. My Lover. Gone. The one person who mattered in my life was gone – shot dead in a dirty tiled school bathroom on Monday afternoon – and it was all my fault. I could have stopped it. I did stop it. And then I didn't.** I've spent the rest of the week locked in my dorm room, refusing to leave except for bathroom breaks and sneaking food from the cafeteria while everyone is still in class. Not that I could eat much at all. Or sleep, for that matter. It constantly felt like I was going to be sick, but had nothing to throw up. I've refused to sleep because every time I become so exhausted that I can't fight to stay awake any longer and fall asleep, I have horrifying nightmares. Nightmares of a week that didn't exist anywhere other than in my own head. If that wasn't bad enough, my waking hours are spent being tormented by memories of my blue-haired punk. In any other circumstance, that would be a good thing. But after last week? They were nothing but a reminder of how I'd failed my childhood friend. I get pulled from my thoughts by a timid knock on my door.

 

I dragged myself off the floor and to my feet, and shuffled over to the door. There was only one person who knocked that quietly, and if it was anyone else I'd have just ignored it. I hesitated slightly before pulling open the door to reveal a girl with blonde hair wrapped up into a bun and fiddling with a silver cross around her neck. A genuine smile breaks onto my face at the sight of her.

 

“Hey Kate! Is there something you need?” I asked, wondering why she was standing on my doorstep and looking down at her feet.

 

“Hi Max. I feel like I should be asking you that.” Kate looked up with concern in her eyes.

 

“So, here's a silly question but are you doing okay? I haven't seen you in class the last week. Or anywhere for that matter. I was getting a little... worried.” She trailed off, returning her gaze to the floor.

 

My smile vanished instantly as it dawned on me just how much I'd shut everyone out over the past week. “Um... Well, I'd say I'm doing okay, but I can't lie to you. I'm feeling terrible. You might as-well come in.”

 

I sighed, rubbing my face and hoping that Kate didn't notice the frustration leaking into my voice. Kate looked up at me and smiled. “Thanks Max. I'm sorry to hear that. I'm here for you, and I want to help you, if you'll let me.” Kate said, while closing the door behind her.

 

I moved over to my bed and threw a bunch of dirty clothes into the corner, then sat down, hugging my knees to my chest, and patted the spot next to me. Kate followed and looked around at the messy state my room was in, wincing at the ripped Polaroids on the floor and smashed laptop on my desk.

 

“Honestly, I don't think you'll be able to help me at all, Kate. I know you mean well, you're like a balloon full of pure kindness, but you have your own things to worry about. What happened to you should never have happened to such a nice person.” I glanced over at Kate, “Or anyone, really.” I muttered to myself, and rocked back and forth on the bed.

 

“Max. You helped me, so let me return the favour. Please. You know I'm a good listener, our tea dates prove that much. Bottling it all up isn't going to help you, you know that. Now talk to me, **I'm supposed to be your friend!** ” Kate said with a gentle-yet-harsh tone which threw me off for a few seconds before I could think of what to say.

 

“Kate, I... Don't know how to talk about this. You wouldn't believe me anyway. Nobody would. It feels like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on repeatedly. This pain is mine to bare, and mine alone. Nobody would understand it... **It's my fault Kate! All. My. Fault.** ” I almost shouted the last few words and broke down sobbing.

 

Kate slung her arm over my shoulder and pulled me close, hugging me tight. I sat there in Kate's arms for what felt like 10 minutes before I got my crying under control and pulled away. “Crap, Kate, I'm sorry I cried all over your cardigan, I feel so bad!” I managed to laugh out, while I sniffled and rubbed at the tears in my eyes.

 

Kate just looked down at the stains and smiled at me. “It's fine Max. It could use a wash anyway. Do you feel any better now?” She asked while rubbing my back.

 

“Not really, but I certainly needed that. Thanks Kate.” I replied while hugging her a second time.

 

We sat there in silence for a minute before Kate decided to carry on. “So, do you want to talk about it? I'm guessing you knew her otherwise you wouldn't be this broken up about it.” Kate gently asked while pulling me off her and sitting up straight on the bed.

 

I took a deep breath and wondered how much I could or should tell her. _“Screw it”_ , I thought to myself. I looked Kate directly in the eyes with a mix of desperation and fear, took another deep breath and spoke.

 

“I might as-well just tell you everything. The truth. No matter how crazy it makes me sound, please promise me you'll believe me. I just need someone to know what really happened last week. You'd better settle down and get comfy, this will take a while, Kate.” Kate grinned at me and stood up.

 

“Well in that case, I'll go grab my kettle and we'll have some tea while you tell me everything!” She didn't even give me a chance to say no before rushing out of my door to pick up what she needed from her room.

 

I prepared for the worst, fully expecting Kate to not believe a word I was about to say. “Please believe me Kate.” I whispered to myself, before curling up into a ball to wait for her to return.

 

I was so deep in my thoughts that it took me a solid minute to realize Kate had returned and already finished making the tea, giggling to herself as she waved the teacup in my face to get my attention.

 

“Wowser, I'm sorry I zoned so hard just now.” I said while grabbing the teacup she held under my nose and took a sip from it.

 

“Ah that's much better, I didn't realize I needed this until now.” I put the teacup back down before glancing over at Kate and continuing,

 

“So, are you ready for my story about the Week That Never Was?” Kate got a confused look on her face and asked ''What do you mean by the Week That Never Was? Why do you call it that?”

 

I turned myself to face Kate, took a deep breath, steeled myself and stared her dead in the eye before replying, “Because I have the power to control time.” Kate just sat there with a blank expression on her face before she blinked a few times at the realization of what I just told her. After what felt like forever, she spoke.

 

“Well, I'm going to need more than that. Keep going.” I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding,

 

“Wait, so you believe me?” Kate just smiled at me and said,

 

“After what you did for me, I will believe anything you say Max. Real or not, if you think it is, then for the sake of this conversation, so do I. But what I believe is not important right now, I just want to know what is eating away at you so badly. Continue.”

 

I just stared at her in shock and grabbed the teacup so I could take a drink from it before my jaw could hit the floor. It took me a good few seconds to recover and recollect my thoughts before speaking again, “Okay. Well, it all started last week, on Monday afternoon, during Jeffershit's... uh, I mean Mr. Jefferson's class. I apparently fell asleep and had this bizzaro dream of being in the middle of a storm over at the Lighthouse. When I walked up to the top of the hill, I saw a massive tornado sitting out in the bay, heading straight for the town. I woke up and I was so freaked that after class I decided to go to the bathroom and splash water onto my face. I'm not sure why I thought that would help but anyway, when I got there a butterfly flew in through an open window so I decided to take a photo of it sitting on a bucket around the corner of the stalls. That's when Nathan burst into the bathroom and started muttering to himself like he was crazy. Then Chloe walked in. I didn't even know it was her at the time. They started arguing then Nathan pulled out a gun and... he shot her. I jumped out from around the corner with my hand raised as if I could do anything to stop it, when all of a sudden there was this burst of pain in the back of my head and I saw time slow to a crawl. Then out of nowhere I was back in Jefferson's classroom. As if I'd just woken up from that dream again. Everything played out exactly as it had done the first time, and I even discovered I could use my hand to rewind time after I broke my camera and rewound to fix it. So, I went back to the bathroom and it all went down the same way except this time I managed to hit the fire alarm before Chloe was shot, and instead Nathan ran off. Are you with me so far?”

 

Kate just nodded silently, struggling to take in the overload of information I just threw at her. It took a couple of hours before I finished telling her about the Week That Never Was. I was determined to tell her every last detail, even if it was hard for me to talk about what happened in the Dark Room. I burst into tears several times, but none more so than when I had to explain to Kate about what happened right at the very end up on the Lighthouse cliff.

 

When I finally stopped talking, Kate just hugged me and said, “I believe you, Max. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. It certainly explains why you're hurting so much. I had a feeling there was a lot more to it than just standard grief but I never expected something like this.”

 

I just hugged her tighter and whispered, “Thanks Kate. I'm so glad I could trust you to believe me.” before I started sobbing again.

 

When I managed to compose myself I said, “You know, I just realized, her... funeral is tomorrow. I mean I knew that of course but you know what happens when I jump through a photo – after I've done whatever I came to do, I snap forward to the same time as when I first jumped through it. When I used the photo to go back to the bathroom I expected to snap forward to, uh, tomorrow evening. But for some reason I didn't. I had to live out every second of the last week all over again as myself, with all the memories I had from the other timelines. That's how I knew to help you... Anyway, my point is, my photo power seems to have changed. And I know I still have the time power because I can still feel it in my hand.”

 

Kate sat there thinking for a minute before speaking up, “I wish I could explain why your power has changed but I have absolutely no clue on how any of this stuff should work. You'd have more idea than me. Though at-least this way you didn't miss Chloe's funeral tomorrow. Would you like me to go with you? I understand it'll be difficult, to say the least.”

 

I smiled sadly at her and said, “Yes please, I'd really like you to go with me. Thanks Kate, you're amazing, you know that, right?”

 

Kate chuckled at my compliment and stood up from my bed, “Yeah, yeah, I'm aware. Seriously though I'm here for you, Max. Just like you were for me. Now I need to go lie down and absorb everything you told me, but I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

I just smiled and waved at her. She turned around before closing the door and said, “Max, I know how dark things are but don't think I'll let you go down the same road I did. I won't let you.” It took me a while to realize what she meant. Kate had no idea how far down that road I had already travelled...


	2. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter looks a lot different than the first one, thanks to feedback from Arackanox regarding my formatting. I'd like to know if you readers think it's an improvement over the first chapter, before I go back and edit the formatting to match this one. Are there any mistakes with it that I missed? Also, I'd like to know what you all think of the narrative pacing so far, considering these first two chapters are acting as a kind of prologue to the story before entering the new AU. Did I brush past the Post-Bay ending too quickly, etc. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy Chapter 2!

#  ** Arcadia Bay Is Strange: Chapter 2 - Determination **

#  **October 11 th 2013**

#  **Max's POV: Chloe's Funeral – Arcadia Bay Cemetery**

It's just my luck that it ended up pouring down with rain today, right in time for the funeral. As if it wasn't painful enough without that reminder of the Storm. But I owe this to Chloe, at-least. Me attending her funeral is the least she deserves after dying believing that everyone and everything abandoned her. I did for five years, but not now. I suppose it's a small comfort to her that she gets to be buried next to William. Oh, I still miss them so much. I have no idea what I'll do once this is over, my mind keeps drawing blanks. I can't think of anything but Chloe. Without her I am nothing.

 

I realized that the car I was sitting in had stopped. Warren's car. If there is one thing I can let him do today, it's to be my chauffeur. I felt a squeeze on my hand and looked over at Kate, who just smiled at me and nodded encouragingly.

 

I stepped out of the car without saying a word to either of them. The rain completely drenched my hoodie within seconds. Warren offered me an umbrella but I just waved him away. This is my punishment. I deserve this. I did however let Kate wrap her arm around me and allow her to guide me along the long gravel pathway leading up to the Cemetery. Like a lamb being led to slaughter.

 

There were a lot more people here than I had expected. There were the obvious ones – Joyce and David, me of course, surprisingly my Mom and Dad managed to make it down here too. Kate and Warren who came with me. Justin and Trevor and the rest of their skater posse were here, along with a few popular drama students like Dana and Juliet. Some of the Blackwell faculty were also in attendance, including Principal Wells, Ms Grant and Samuel, and then there were the ones I didn't expect to see. Somehow the entirety of the Vortex Club, minus Nathan of course, had been dragged here by Victoria, who actually appeared to be crying. I certainly didn't see that coming. Chloe was probably laughing from inside her casket right now at how hard the Queen Bitch was bawling her eyes out at her death.

 

Kate had to shout into my ears to get my attention over the noise of my thoughts and heavy rainfall, “It'll be okay, Max. You can do this. I'm right here.”

 

I simply nodded weakly in response and glanced at Warren slightly ahead of us, who kept looking back over his shoulder at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Even with all this going on, Warren can't help but show off his huge bloody crush on me. I swear he doesn't even realize how obvious he's being. Or maybe he does and just doesn't care.

 

I turned my attention back to the top of the path leading to the Cemetery and watched the giant archway entrance getting closer and closer. With every step I took towards it, I felt an increasingly painful jolt of dread wash over me. I felt a tingle run down my spine and shivered, not knowing if that was from the cold or from my growing sense of unease.

 

The giant 'Arcadia Bay Cemetery' archway now towered above me menacingly. The instant I stepped across the threshold, it felt almost as if time had frozen, not because of my powers but of my fear that apparently hit bursting point. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked around. That's when I noticed them.

 

Perched up on top of the archway was a Raven, looking down at me. Hiding amongst the trees on the edge of the clearing was a Doe, also staring right at me. Sitting on William's gravestone was a Blue Jay, not looking at me but at...

 

I blinked furiously to get the tears and rainwater out of my eyes. The Blue Jay was looking at the casket sitting above the open grave next to William's. No, not at the casket but above it.

 

Fluttering up and down dangerously close to Chloe's casket was a Blue Butterfly. The very same one from the bathroom, I'd stake my pathetic failure of a life on it.

 

The moment I set eyes on it, I noticed they were all see-through. Ghostly reminders of those I cared for and failed to protect. It felt like what little was left of my heart had just completely given up. One final heartbeat before it was violently ripped from my body once more. That is all it took for me to lose control of the straws I was grasping at. I collapsed to the ground and broke down. The overwhelming amount of emotions I felt running through my body was enough to cause me to have a panic attack.

 

I just laid there in the water-soaked muddy ground, curled up into the tightest ball possible, not even caring about attempting to control my breathing. I simply stared at the butterfly and cried harder than I'd ever done before. Before I knew it, I'd blacked out.

 

#  **Max's POV: Girl's Floor – Prescott Dormitories**

When I finally regained consciousness, my first thought was that I was still at Chloe's funeral when I felt the sensation of water hitting my bare skin. _"_ _Wait, bare skin? Where did my hoodie go?”_ I thought to myself as I opened my eyes and looked down. Apparently I was stripped down to my underwear and sitting inside one of the Blackwell shower stalls.

 

I looked up and saw Kate standing in front of me with a mix of worry and concern very visible on her face. Well, that certainly explains why I'm only half-naked in the shower. “Um. It's okay Kate, I didn't drown in the shower. You can relax now.” I muttered feebly and looked down at the floor of the stall to watch the brown and red coloured water run down the drain.

 

“Kate, why is the water red? Was I bleeding or something?” I asked, looking back up at Kate.

 

Kate cringed and whispered, “You had a nosebleed when you passed out.”

 

Then she continued at a normal volume, “Warren and I had to carry you back to his car and drive you back here. You're lucky I managed to pull him away from you when I told him you'd need someone to give you a shower. Like I'd let him into the girl's dorm showers so he could watch you.” Kate just shook her head in disbelief.

 

I just smirked and raised an eyebrow at Kate while saying, “So instead of him looking at my half-naked body, it's you?”

 

Kate's eyes grew wide and her face turned beet red at the accusation. She tried to splutter out a defence but I held a hand up to silence her.

  
“Calm down Kate, I'm just messing with you. I know you're not like that. Otherwise you'd have probably taken off my underwear too.” I said softly, then I winked at her and watched her turn her back to me in frustration.

 

Kate decided to speak to my reflection in the shower room mirror, “Seriously Max, what happened back at the funeral? One minute you seemed okay, the next you collapsed to the ground, had a nosebleed and passed out.”

 

She slowly turned back around to face me and folded her arms while I started washing my hair, trying to remember what happened. I gasped and spun around to look at Kate when the memories came back to me.

 

“Kate, did you see any animals around the graveyard or near Chloe's casket?” I questioned, wondering if she saw any of the spirits that I did.

 

She stood there thinking for a moment before speaking, “Actually yes. There was a butterfly hovering above Chloe's casket. It was a Blue Butter- Oh no...” Kate trailed off and her face turned grim, realizing what that meant.

 

I just nodded, trying not to start sobbing all over again. “Well, at-least I know I'm not the only one who can see that. But that's not the only thing I saw, Kate. Do you remember when I told you about the Spirit Doe during the Week That Never Was?”

 

Kate nodded, “Yeah, you said that Samuel told you it was your spirit animal, you thought it was helping you to find Rachel, and survive the storm.”

 

I sighed, “That's about right. I was the only one who could see it, and it never showed up when I took photographs. It was see-through, like a ghost. Anyway, I saw it there at the funeral. But it wasn't alone. There was a see-through Raven there too, above the entrance. Both of them were staring right at me. Then there was a see-through Blue Jay on Chloe's father's gravestone, watching the Blue Butterfly. I think they're all spirit animals for different people. Mine is the Doe, Chloe's is the Blue Butterfly, William's must be the Blue Jay, which leaves the Raven. I'm going to assume that one is Rachel's. I'd like to think they were all there for Chloe's funeral.”

 

Kate's brow furrowed and then she smiled, “That makes sense, mostly. Just one question. If they are all spirit animals, they seem to belong to people that are... dead. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but if that's true... Why could you see yours?”

 

I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself off while saying, “My only guess would be because of my powers over time. Perhaps I, uh, died in one timeline so I get to see mine since I'm technically supposed to be dead? Other than that, I have no idea.”

 

I looked around to find my clothes but they weren't there. “Kate, what happened to the clothes I was wearing?”

 

Kate turned around and said, “Oh yeah, I forgot to say, I uh... Gave them to Samuel. He wanted to do your laundry. He said he'd bring them over soon. It was a little weird, but I wouldn't complain, at-least you don't have to do it!”

 

I just laughed at the sight of Samuel doing laundry. It felt good to laugh after all the crying I'd done. “I could do with some tea, if you don't mind Kate. We can have it in my room again if that's okay?”

 

Kate's smile brightened considerably and she ran off to her room while shouting over her shoulder, “That sounds great! I'll be round in a few minutes!”

 

I giggled at how much Kate loves her tea and wrapped my towel tighter around my body. I walked over to the shower room door and stepped out into the hallway. I made it to my doorstep before I heard a familiar voice behind me.

 

“Hello there, Young Max. Old Samuel has finished cleaning the dirt and bloodstains from your clothes. Be careful with those nosebleeds, Max. You know how dangerous they are.” Samuel told me, in his usual creepy third-person voice.

 

I slowly turned around to face him and saw he was making a point to not look at me covered in a thin towel. I took the clothes out of his arms and replied, “Thanks Samuel, but uh... what do you mean exactly and how do you know I had a nosebleed? You were no-where near me when I collapsed.”

 

“Samuel looked down and straight in my eyes, “The Squirrels told Old Samuel why you collapsed. They wanted him to tell you they are sorry for what happened to you. They have taken pity on you and wanted Old Samuel to tell you that you have one last chance to fix everything. For all those who were at the funeral in spirit. They know what you are planning to do otherwise and so they wish you good luck, Young Max. Be careful.” With that, he turned around and walked off down the hallway as if he never said anything.

 

I stood there in shock with my mouth hanging open, trying to process what he just said, when Kate walked out of her room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. She saw me and frowned, “Max, what's wrong? What happened?”

 

“Samuel happened.” Is all I could say, as I stumbled backwards into my room. I sighed and threw myself onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow.

 

Kate put the tray down and sat next to me, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me despite not knowing what happened. I sighed contentedly at the feeling and then sat up to look at her. “Samuel's always been a bit weird and confusing, but he knows, Kate. He knows.”

 

Kate tilted her head to the side in confusion, “What do you mean, he knows? About what?”

 

I gulped and grabbed at my elbow before whispering, “Everything, Kate. He must do, somehow. He, or at-least by proxy from those damn Squirrels, knows what happened at the funeral. The spirits. He, or they, also know what I... Planned to do after the funeral was over.” I shook my head and looked away.

 

“Max. What did you plan on doing?” I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and pointed at the knife sitting on my desk.

 

Kate's eyes widened in shock and she gasped as what I meant hit her at full force. She sprang from my bed and grabbed the knife before I even had the chance to blink in response, “Don't you dare, Max! I told you I won't let you go down that road. I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone I knew do what I did or tried to do!” She shouted at me with tears in her eyes.

 

I shuffled guiltily on my bed, unable to look at her any longer, “Kate... I, you don't have to worry now. Silly thing to say since you're going to worry regardless, but it's okay. I'm not going to do that now.” I looked up at Kate as a determination I thought I'd lost a week ago came flooding back into my veins.

 

“I have a new plan. Thanks to Samuel, or the Squirrels, or whatever. I know what I have to do now. They gave me one last shot at fixing everything, and I intend to take it.” I got up and started rummaging through boxes under my bed.

 

Kate slowly put the knife down, curious at my new-found determination, “Okay Max, talk to me, what are you doing?”

 

I pulled out a box marked 'Old Polaroid Collection' and looked through it for the folder marked '2008'. “Kate, I'm going to do a Photo Jump again. If my power has somehow altered itself, then I can use that to my advantage. I should be able to stay in the past this time, without snapping forward to this moment in time with no idea what I'd changed. This time I can influence events myself as they happen, while I get to live out my childhood again.”

 

I finally found the folder I was searching for, and my eyes burned with a mixture of anger, sadness, guilt and determination. **“And this time, there will be no fucking Seattle!”** I growled to myself in disgust.

 

Kate winced at my choice of words but I didn't particularly care right now. She sat down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder, “Max, I know how much this means to you so if you are sure, I won't stop you. But what happens to the you right now once you go back?”

 

I attempted to soften my burning hatred and looked at Kate next to me. I shrugged, “Normally I'd assume the timeline just ceases to exist or something, but after that horrifying nightmare world I visited during the Week That Never Was, it's possible that everything may continue as if I hadn't done the jump. it'll be a different me in my body, in that case. I have no idea what memories, if any, they'll have, but if it's a direct copy of this version of me... Keep that promise you made to yourself and hide that knife. I'll need you now more than ever.”

 

Kate breathed out slowly and nodded, “I'll do that now. Don't do this without me though, I want to be here, just in-case.”

 

I smiled at her and nodded as she picked the knife up and left the room. I turned my attention back to the folder I was flicking through. I had to go back to that horribly bittersweet day. It was the only way to fix everything from the beginning. That day was supposed to be our Farewell. Not this time. Not if I have any say in this shitty fucking universe. **“I will not leave Arcadia Bay! I will not go to Seattle! I will not abandon Chloe! William will live! Rachel will live! This time I am in control, do you hear me, universe? I am Max fucking Caulfield, Time Warrior!”** I shouted as loud as I possibly could with all the determination I could muster.

 

Kate came running back into my room at the sound of my shouting. I could hear confused voices out in the hallway but ignored them as Kate closed the door behind her and doubled over out of breath.

 

“Sorry Kate, I uh... got a little carried away for a second.” I grinned at her and waved her over to me.

 

As she sat down next to me I pulled a photo out of it's sleeve and handed it to her. “This was taken the day William died. The same day I told Chloe I was leaving for Seattle, 3 days later. I abandoned her mid-way through the fucking funeral, Kate, and didn't contact her for 5 years, and I'm supposed to just accept that the only time I see her again is when she gets shot to death in a fucking bathroom? No. I won't allow it! This picture perfectly captures the day that turned into the catalyst which ruined my whole life. And I'm going to use it to fix everything. Once and for all.” I spoke through gritted teeth.

 

Kate hugged me and said, “I know you will, Max. I believe in you. Good luck and have fun being a kid again, nobody gets second chances at that.” She giggled and looked over at the tray of tea still sitting on the floor.

 

“Oh fuck we forgot to drink our tea!” Kate exclaimed before covering her mouth in surprise.

 

I just burst out laughing at Kate's choice of words and pulled her hand away from her mouth before she swallowed my Polaroid. “Kate, if you want to be a bad girl and swear, I won't stop you. In-fact I think it suits you, in a weird kind of way. I've never been one to get in the way of your religion, like you've never pushed it on me, but my last piece of advice before I leave this timeline is this; Be who you want to be, not what you think you should be. You know how your family and church treated you after what happened to you this last week. They don't deserve to control you any more, only you do.”

 

Kate started tearing up at my sincerity and hugged me again, “You're right, Max. You're so right. Fuck them.” She giggled again before continuing,

 

“And fuck the universe for putting you in this situation. Whatever happens next, I'm glad I got to know the real you. Be careful, Max.” She handed me back the Polaroid and I looked at it with genuine happiness for the first time since Monday. As I started to focus on it, I felt the familiar sensation in the back of my head and gasped as I heard Chloe's voice through the photo.

 

“ **Time to change time!”** I growled to myself as the last of this horrible timeline melted away into nothingness and everything went white.


	3. Reset The Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After semi-rushing through the canon events in the first 3 chapters, I'd like some feedback on how you would like me to handle any canon events in future chapters, like things which would've happened in-game. Should I go into further detail describing exactly how those canon events played out, or deal with them quickly in favor of new dialogue/non-canon events like I did in this chapter? Any feedback given helps me to fine-tune my writing process so I can hopefully provide better future chapters for you all.

#  **Arcadia Bay Is Strange: Chapter 3 - Reset The Price  
**

#  **October 1 st 2008**

#  **Max's POV: The Kitchen – The Price Household**

 

When reality finally began reconstructing itself around me, I was instantly blinded by the flash of William's old instant camera. After blinking the spots out of my eyes for a few seconds, I managed to focus properly on the scene before me; Chloe and William making pancakes and arguing over how many eggs they needed.

 

Chloe turned around to look at me and it took an incredible amount of restraint not to just throw myself at her. Instead, I grabbed William's camera from the kitchen counter and said, “Aren't we supposed to act like adults when cooking? Focus on the pancakes before you end up burning them!”

 

William glanced over his shoulder and laughed, “Speak for yourself Max, you're still only 14! So is Chloe. The only adult here is me, not to brag of course.”

 

“Uh, what do you mean, I'm 14? Wowser William, are you such an adult now that you're starting to forget things? I'm only 13, grandpa!” I said, thinking he was just joking with me.

 

William turned away from the stove to look at me with a curious look on his face, “Max, you're like a second daughter to me. I wouldn't forget how old you are even if I was a grandpa! You turned 14 only ten days ago. You was born in 1994. Did the flash from my camera confuse you, or something?”

 

“ _Well that's weird. I was somehow born a year earlier in this timeline? I guess I can work with that, at-least Chloe and I are the same age now.”_ I thought to myself.

 

“Huh. I'm sorry, I think it did. That means now it's my turn to take a photo, so I can have my revenge!” I said, while I quickly raised the camera up to my eye and took the shot before either of them could turn away.

 

As soon as I'd finished shaking the Polaroid and put it along with the camera back down on the kitchen counter, the house phone started ringing. It suddenly dawned on me what was about to happen. In all the confusion over my age and my happiness at seeing Chloe again, I'd forgotten what I was supposed to be doing. Saving William. Again.

 

I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. I already knew from my previous attempt where William's car keys were sitting and snatched them from under the hat on the table, then promptly threw them out into the backyard before he could find them. I repeated what I told William last time about taking the bus instead and how great it was for the environment. Thankfully it worked like a charm and he walked out the front door to pick up Joyce from the grocery store, cheating death once more.

 

It would've been at this point where I got thrown back into the future but thanks to my powers mysteriously changing their own rules, It appeared that I now had the rest of the day and hopefully the rest of my life ahead of me. The first thing I decided to do, now that William should be safe from death and was out of the house, was to finally appreciate the fact that I had Chloe back. Alive. Right in-front of me. Struggling not to mess up our pancake breakfast.

 

I smirked to myself while I slowly and quietly crept up behind her before wrapping my arms around her and hugging her so tightly that she couldn't breath. I may have overdone it slightly but I was way too happy to care about embarrassing myself.

 

Once Chloe had finally wriggled out of my grip she turned around, red in the face and asked, “Jeez, what the hell was that for, you mushy goop?”

 

I just giggled at her choice of words and said, “That, you nerd, was for being my awesome best friend, no questions asked. Now, can I help the head chef with those pancakes before you end up destroying them?”

 

Chloe's face turned an even darker shade of red and she beamed at me. It had been so long that I forgot how pretty she was when she smiled, “Only if you stop being so mushy, you dorky little hipster. Get over here already. Us adults have to prove to Dad who's the better chef, because it certainly won't be him!” She attempted an evil laugh and dragged me over to the stove.

 

It took us longer than it should've done to finish making the pancakes, mostly because we kept shoving each other out of the way and fighting for control of the kitchen. By the time we'd sat down at the dining table, we were so hungry that we wolfed down several pancakes within minutes. Chloe of course, was a much faster and messier eater than me. Despite finishing all of her pancakes she kept eyeing up mine to the point that I had to give her the rest before she forced them off my plate.

 

When we'd both done eating, I decided now was the time to tell her about Seattle, although if the previous timeline was anything to go by, she probably already knew about it. Still, I'd rather get this done now before she gets the wrong idea and attempts to distract me from telling her. After all, I am not leaving her this time. I don't care what I have to do, so long as I stay by Chloe's side. Time to make up for my mistakes.

 

I turned in my chair to look at Chloe and grabbed hold of her hand, “Chloe I need to tell you something. It's important.”

 

She looked up from her empty plate and I could see fear in eyes reflecting back at me, “Okay, Max. I'm listening.”

 

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand before saying, “My parents and I are moving to Seattle. In 3 days. My dad got a new job up there which means we have to move.”

 

Chloe slumped down into her chair and whispered, “I knew it. I fucking knew it. Shit! This is so unfair!” Then she started sobbing before I could continue.

 

I grabbed hold of her chin and pulled it up so she was looking at me, and wiped the tears off her face, “It's okay, Chloe. There is no way in hell I am ever leaving you. Not now, not ever. I promise you, I will do whatever I have to, to stay by your side. We are Max and Chloe, there is not one without the other. Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver will never be separated, I swear to you. I will always be your First Mate. **I will rip apart time and space for you if I have to!** ” I said, letting all the love in my heart spill out into my voice.

 

Chloe smiled weakly before shaking her head in denial, “But Max, you don't really have a choice. You're not 18, if they want to move and drag you with them, you'll have to go. There's nothing you can do, Max.”

 

I was glaring at Chloe so harshly that she flinched and pulled away slightly. I quickly softened my expression, “Chloe, I mean it. There is nothing they can do that will make me leave. Not unless they want their daughter to be in an entirely new place, all alone, broken hearted and hating them for as long as I live. They didn't even bother asking me about this until it was already decided and too late to change their minds, they knew I wouldn't like it so they just didn't tell me. **If they do this to me I will seriously never, ever forgive them!** ”

 

Chloe jaw dropped open, surprised at how much resentment I was showing for my parents. After a moment she spoke in barely more than a whisper, “Holy shit Max. Would they really do something like that to you? To us?”

 

I frowned in disgust before replying, “Yes. They would. Or at-least my Mom would. Sure, we're moving because my Dad got a new job, but my Mom is the one who pushed him for it. Dad's the best, but Mom... Honestly she's a bully. She almost always gets her own way and it wouldn't surprise me if she's forcing us to move purposely to split us apart. **It's not like I'm a baby any more, she can't keep me at her side all the time, for fuck sake!** ”

 

Chloe just stared at me, trying to take in what I told her, “Well fuck. I know your Mom can be mean sometimes but I didn't think she'd ever do something this petty. No offence to you, but your Mom's a bitch.”

 

I had to ball my hands into fists in anger and spat out, “On that we can agree. But don't worry, I have a plan. Or two. Or three. They won't split us apart without a fight. Are you with me?”

 

Chloe nodded eagerly with a scowl etched onto her face, “Definitely. **Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver ride again, bitches!** Now, lets go over your plans.”

 

I grinned and launched straight into pitching my ideas, “Okay, well, if everything goes how I want it to this will be Plan A: I'll stay here in Arcadia Bay with you. My parents can stay or fuck off to Seattle if they insist, but they'll be going without me. We'll get Joyce and William to let me sleep here, and I can keep going to school like normal. I'll also apply to Blackwell Academy for next year, joining you there should be a lot of fun, even if you do think the students are assholes. So long as we're together, they can't touch us.”

 

I watched as Chloe clapped her hands together in glee, “Oh man if we can get my parents to let you stay here that'd be awesome. A permanent sleepover, fuck yes! If you manage to get into Blackwell next year that'll be even better! I've been bored out of my mind in there without you, it sucks. But Max, what if that doesn't work, what are your other ideas?”

 

Without missing a beat I said, “If I can't stay here, this is Plan B: I'll sleep in our old Tree Fort. We're the only ones who know about it so I should be safe there. However if even that doesn't work then we go to Plan C: I'll simply run away. Sleep on the streets, wherever, I don't care. I absolutely refuse to be dragged to Seattle. I've never been rebellious, I know. But for the first time in my life, I am going to put my foot down and I won't give them an inch. **Either they let me be happy, or they won't have me at all. It's as simple as that!** ” I growled the last bit through gritted teeth.

 

Chloe smirked at me and said, “You go Max! Seriously though, regardless of what my parents say, my room is your room. My bed is big enough to fit both of us, even with your bony ass, so it should be fine.”

 

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her, “Okay Chloe, well unless we go clean up your pigsty of a room like your Mom wanted you to do, I'll probably break my neck trying to get through the damn window! Come on, lazy. We need to make it at-least half-presentable so that our parents actually consider letting me stay with you.”

 

Chloe sighed and grumbled but ultimately got up out of her chair, and me being a goody-two-shoes, we went to wash our plates before heading upstairs.


	4. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond this chapter, I'll be stepping into completely uncharted territory. Everything will be new and non-canon for the most part and any feedback you readers give me will continue to be useful. New chapters may be slightly less frequent now however, as I'll have to come up with my own entirely new content to write about, so please be patient with me.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 4!

#  ** Arcadia Bay Is Strange: Chapter 4 - Pirates **

#  **Max's POV: Chloe's Room – The Price Household**

Upon entering Chloe's room, I audibly groaned and facepalmed when my memories of my previous attempt at helping to clean her room returned. I forgot just how messy it was and how incredibly stubborn Chloe could be at parting with her old junk. Though in hindsight, I now realized why that was before. She knew I'd be moving to Seattle before I even told her in the old timeline. She probably insisted on keeping all her old things because they would remind her of me once I'd gone. Well, that will not be happening this time.

 

As I looked around at the various things in her room, I spotted a bunch of dolls sitting on the floor and this time made a mental note to not let Chloe leave a massive scorch mark on the floor.

 

I thought to myself, _“There will be no exploding dolls this time. Especially when those dolls each appeared to have the same hair colour as me, Chloe and Rachel. That's one hell of a coincidence. Maybe blowing those up is what caused all three of our lives to be destroyed? Either way, they stay intact.”_

 

I continued wandering around the room idly stoking my fingers across various things, lost in thoughts of my previous timeline here.

 

Eventually I came across Chloe's Blackwell admission letter and picked it up, “Hey Chloe, do you really think I'd be able to get into Blackwell for next year? I'm not as smart as you. The only thing I'm good at is taking photos.”

 

Chloe turned away from the box of junk she was sorting through and said, “Max, I know you better than you know yourself. That's your anxiety talking. You may not be as smart as me, but you are incredibly talented when you put your mind to it. Besides, you'll definitely get in with me tutoring you. There is no way I want to be left on my own at Blackwell, I need you with me.”

 

I watched as Chloe's mood turned sour at the mention of being on her own at Blackwell. It took me a moment to remember that she was currently having issues with students there. No surprise, really. Not after the crap I went through with Nathan and Victoria in the old timeline.

 

Then I realized what those issues actually were when she glanced at the second box next to her. She was being bullied for wearing 'poor' clothes. I spotted her favourite old ratty hoodie in the box and a sudden burst of protective anger went through my body.

 

I quickly strode over to the box and carefully pulled it out before Chloe could protest. “ **Chloe Elizabeth Price!** You are not throwing this thing away. Like you said to me, you know me better than I know myself – The same applies here, I know you better than you know yourself. There is no way you are throwing this thing away. You love it. Don't even try to argue, you know I'm right. You are keeping it, and that's final.”

 

Chloe looked as if she was about to cry but instead she threw her arms around me and hugged me. “Thanks for that kick up the ass, Max. You're the best. I've uh, been having problems settling in at Blackwell. Some people there are massive dicks.”

 

I rubbed her back affectionately and replied, “I figured as much. Don't let them get to you. If they're still giving you shit next year, I'll be there to kick their asses for you. It's only fair, you did the same thing for me when we were younger.”

 

As I pulled away from her, I spotted that same tape of us as pirates that Chloe used to distract me from telling her about Seattle in the old timeline.

 

I grinned to myself and decided to turn the tables on her. “Oh, speaking of when we were younger, I know what I said about cleaning up this morning but I have an idea that should cheer you up.”

 

I snatched up the tape and held it up to show Chloe. Watching her face slowly light up as she realized what it was, was incredible. “You said earlier that Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver were back in action. Your First Mate wishes to go on an adventure. **Arr!** ”

 

Chloe snorted and got up to hunt for the tape player. **“Arr! The captain concurs. The Bane Of Arcadia sails once again!”**

 

Once we'd listened to the recording of our even younger selves, Chloe once again left to dig out the Telescope while leaving me the job of crawling through the attic to find the Amulet.

 

After a little sliding of furniture I came back down with the Amulet in hand, and put on the old pirate gear I remembered was hidden up there. When I finished putting on my bandanna and eyepatch, I raced down the stairs to meet Chloe.

 

#  **Max's POV: The Backyard – The Price Household**

As I stepped out through the sliding glass door and closed it behind me, I looked around and saw Chloe standing on the back of the swing set peering at me through the Telescope.

 

I stuck my tongue out at her and wandered over and held out the Amulet. **“** **Arr Captain! I have returned from the Dark Cavern and brought back the Amulet you requested.”**

 

Chloe took the Amulet and flipped it over in her hands. **“Good work, First Mate! You have finally beaten your fears of the dreaded bogeyman. I see you also recovered your pirate outfit. I now have a new task for you. Find me something that I can use to attach the Amulet to this Telescope!”**

 

I nodded eagerly, saluting her before turning around and heading to the opposite side of the backyard. I knew exactly what Chloe needed but I decided to take my time and look around first.

 

I glanced at the board propped up against the fence that we drew all over when we were younger, noticing that the mural wasn't as faded and weather-worn as it was when we used it as an info-board in the old timeline.

 

Moving on, I came across Bongo's makeshift grave and immediately became upset. I sat down next to it and thought to myself, _“I may have saved William, but we're still down one Price. Poor Bongo. I wish I could've saved you too. You didn't deserve to be run over by that car. I still remember that day, when Joyce and William broke the news to Chloe and me. I had never seen Chloe cry so much, except for when she lost William of course. What the fuck is up with the Price's and car accidents? Bongo, William, and if he survives, it's Chloe instead. Now that I'm here permanently, that isn't gonna happen this time. I swear it.”_

 

I saw Chloe watching me out of the corner of my eye and waved her over.

 

I looked over my shoulder at the makeshift tire garden, which was actually growing flowers. I reached over and carefully plucked out one of the flowers, gently placing it on Bongo's grave before standing up.

 

Chloe stood next to me and put one hand on my shoulder, taking her Captain's hat off with the other and placing it to her chest as a sign of respect.

 

I grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed it before interlocking our fingers and spoke. “The crew of the Bane of Arcadia is back together, but we are still one short. Captain Bluebeard and First Mate Long Max Silver both miss you dearly. You will always be with us in spirit. We'll always split off your share of any treasure we come across and keep it safe for you. We thank you for your years of excellent service to our cause and will honour it forever. Goodbye, Pogo the Pirate. Rest easy.”

 

We then stood there in silence for a minute as we both quietly cried to ourselves.

 

When it was over, Chloe put her Captain's hat back on then hugged me. As I was about to pull away, Chloe hesitated slightly before she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. “That was amazing Max. Thank you so much. You're the best fucking friend I could ever ask for.”

 

It took several seconds for the shock to wear off. I turned to face Chloe and saw that she resembled a wet tomato due to the tears and red cheeks. I smiled at her and she attempted to pull her hat down over her face in embarrassment before scurrying off back to the swings.

 

I chuckled and decided now was the time to fetch the 'Pirates Tape' Chloe required. I turned around and walked over to the corner of the backyard where William had stored his painting supplies. That's when I saw it. The innocent roll of painter's tape that last time was perfectly fine but now looked awfully similar to the one that Jeffershit used to tie me up.

 

A cold shiver ran down my spine and I subconsciously started rubbing at my wrists. I forcibly snapped myself out of the memory of the Dark Room and took a deep shaky breath to calm myself before grabbing the tape and running back over to Chloe. I sighed in relief as she took it from me, not noticing how distressed I was, and began wrapping it around the Telescope and Amulet, securing it in place at the end.

 

Chloe then handed me the newly upgraded Telescope and said, “For being such a loveable mushy dork, I'll let you do the honours, Long Max Silver. **Find that treasure!** ”

 

After a few failed attempts at following my directions, Chloe eventually discovered the spot where our treasure was buried and called me over before starting to dig at the ground with her hands.

 

I jogged over and knelt down to help her dig. I suddenly felt a strong case of deja-vu. Digging frantically in the ground for unknown buried treasure. It reminded me of when we found Rachel in the Junkyard. _“That's also not happening this time.”_ I thought to myself before shaking away the reminder and continuing to dig.

 

Finally we recovered our Time Capsule and headed inside to break it open.

 

After listening to William's adorable recording and examining the various items and letters we'd hidden away, I went over to Chloe who was still drawing her scratch-art on the sofa.

 

I sat down next to her and she stretched out her legs, laying them on top of my lap. I didn't mind at all, and sat there comfortably for a few minutes until Chloe was finished drawing. She flipped it around to show me. It was an image of Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver standing over Bongo's grave with a flower resting on top.

 

I smiled and moved over to give her another hug. “You're very good at drawing Chloe. Don't you ever stop. **This is awesome!** ”

 

Chloe mumbled something about it not being that good and I playfully punched her in the arm in response.

 

It was at this point that we heard the front door begin to open. I felt every muscle in my body tense up and crossed my fingers, praying that Chloe wasn't about to lose her innocence and have her life ripped to shreds. I slowly rose from the sofa and poked my head around the corner to look into the hallway.

 

Joyce walked through the door first holding bags of groceries in her arms. Then a voice came from behind her. **“Chloe! Max! Come help bring in all these bags, please!”**

 

I let out a long breath I didn't notice I had been holding in and started doing a little celebratory dance. Since I'm such a clumsy idiot, I ended up bumping into Chloe as she tried to get past me and we both fell to the floor, giggling.

 

William looked at us from the front door and shook his head, “Come on girls. Stop messing around and help me out here. Do you not want that Chocolate Cake for dessert tonight? **Whoever brings in the most bags gets an extra slice!** ”

 

Chloe gasped and jumped up, then ran off down the hall. I was hot on her tail. She tried to trip me over as I caught up to her. **“What the hell Chloe, that's cheating!”**

 

Chloe just laughed at me and said, **“All's fair in love and chocolate cake, Max. I intend to win!”**

 

I narrowed my eyes at her and replied, “Chloe, do you want me to tell my parents that I don't want to sleep over any more?”

 

I watched as Chloe's eyes showed a hint of fear and she swore under her breath, **“Shit Max, that's a low blow! Not fair. Fine, you win this time!”**

 

Joyce popped her head out of the kitchen, **“Language, Chloe!”**

 

Chloe looked down at her feet, “Sorry Mom.”

 

I nudged Chloe with my elbow and dragged her outside to help with the bags, “That one's probably coming out of the swear jar, you know. Better luck next time.”

 

Upon hearing this, William turned around and grinned, “Nah, I'll just give her one less slice of Chocolate Cake tonight, she can keep the money.”

 

Chloe's jaw dropped and she turned to face me, “Well that's just even worse than losing to you, Max. Can we call it a draw and you can let me have the extra slice of cake this time, so that we've still got the same amount?”

 

I frowned for a moment before saying, “Sure, Chloe. What would you do without me, huh?”

 

Chloe fist pumped the air and replied, “I'd rather not find out.”

 

Once we'd gotten the last of the grocery bags inside, we flopped back down onto the sofa.

 

I tapped Chloe on the shoulder and asked her, “What should we do after dinner? Besides asking your parents if I can stay here permanently, of course.”

 

Chloe's eyes sparkled mischievously. “Let's go built a new Pirate Fort out by the rocks on the beach. That way we have an even closer hideout than the Tree Fort, and since we're older now, we can use this one for more sinister Pirate-related operations. We could make it our own private home that we could sleep in. Or you can, if this whole sleeping at mine thing backfires.”

 

I sat up and nodded in agreement, “That sounds perfect, Chloe. Lets not tell your parents where we're going though, if we really want to keep it a secret.”

 

Chloe rubbed her hands excitedly and grabbed the TV remote from the table, “Understood, Max. Now, lets watch some TV before dinner, then we can hatch our most dangerous and adventurous plan yet.”

 

I settled back into the sofa and pulled Chloe's legs over my lap again as she flicked through the channels on the TV.

 


	5. Parental Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been longer but I don't want to keep you all waiting forever, so I cut this chapter short. This way you get something to read now while I continue writing the rest for the next chapter which should be finished in another day or two. Enjoy!

#  ** Arcadia Bay Is Strange: Chapter 5 - Parental Discussion **

#  **Max's POV: The Kitchen – The Price Household**

The smell of Joyce's cooking had irresistibly drawn us into the Kitchen and as we stood there watching her finish up, I had to physically grab onto the back of Chloe's t-shirt to stop her from attempting to stick her fingers into the bowl of leftover chocolate cake mix while she wasn't looking.

 

Chloe managed to free herself from my grasp and reached over towards to bowl when Joyce suddenly turned around and slapped her fingers away. She yelped and jumped backwards, looking embarrassed at being caught.

 

Joyce just shook her head, “Nice try Chloe, better luck next time. Now could you girls please go set the table for me? I'm just about done here.”

 

Eager to distract Chloe from her failure, I nodded and opened up the cupboards. After thrusting four plates into her arms I walked over to the cutlery drawer and pulled out enough knives, forks and spoons for all of us, and set them down on the dining table.

 

We both sat down next to each other while Joyce made her way over with her famous Salmon Surprise, putting it in the middle of the table before heading upstairs to tell William dinner was ready. When we were alone, Chloe turned to me face me and asked, “So Max, how are we going to pull this off?”

 

I shrugged in response, “I'm not sure to be honest. I suppose I'll just wing it and you can back me up.”

 

Chloe didn't look entirely convinced but nodded when she heard her parents coming back down the stairs.

 

A few minutes later, everyone was seated and tucking into their food. The silence was so unbearable that the first person to speak was Chloe, “Um, dinner's really good Mom. As always. I hope I can cook as good as you one day.”

 

Joyce beamed at her daughter and said, “Thanks Chloe. You can achieve anything if you work hard enough. I'll gladly teach you a few things when I'm not at the Two Whales. **Things like not sticking your grubby fingers into the chocolate mix when you think I'm not watching!** ”

 

Chloe's grin vanished and she muttered something about it being unfair before going back to wolfing down her food.

 

Eventually we were all finished with the Salmon Surprise and the chocolate cake was brought out of the fridge. Chloe almost fell out of her chair in anticipation. Admittedly, my mouth was watering at the sight of it too. As agreed upon earlier, I gave Chloe one of my slices so that we both had the same amount.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the chocolate cake had been cleared and William was preparing to go back upstairs. I realized it was now or never and secretly tapped on Chloe's leg a few times under the table to warn her. _“Here goes nothing.”_ I thought to myself.

 

I cleared my throat and anxiously sunk down into my chair slightly once I had Joyce and William's attention. Chloe noticed my hesitation and grabbed my hand under the table in support. I smiled at her and turned to face her parents.

 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, “I need to tell you guys something.”

 

Joyce and William shared a knowing glance before turning back to me. Joyce said, “I think we already know what this is about, Max.”

 

I sighed and nodded at them, “When did they tell you?”

 

It was William who spoke first, “About a month ago, if I'm remembering correctly.”

 

I slammed my fist into the table in frustration, **“Fuck!”**

 

I saw Joyce frown and continued before she could say anything, **“Sorry. It's just that they didn't tell me. At all. I had literally no hand in the decision, they didn't even tell me until a couple of days ago damn it!”**

 

Joyce's expression softened into one of sadness. William came over and knelt down next to me. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at him, “It's okay Max, we understand how hard this must be for you. You're like a second daughter to us.”

 

I smiled as my eyes began to tear up, “That's why I want to ask you guys for a favour. A really, really big one.”

 

William cocked one of his eyebrows up in response so I continued, “You know how much you all mean to me. In-fact, I've always felt like I was a part of your family. Like Chloe was my sister and you were my second parents or something. Honestly, you're both so much better than my actual parents.”

 

Joyce was about to say something when Chloe held up her hand and glared at her. For once, Joyce listened to her daughter and backed down. **“I mean it. They didn't even ask me what I wanted to do, they just decided that for me. They certainly aren't moving to keep me happy. This is all for my Dad's new job, a job that he only decided to take because my Mom bullied him into it! The real reason we're moving to Seattle is because my Mom wants me all to herself, she wants to pull my away from Chloe. Don't let her do this to me!”** I growled in anger.

 

Suddenly Chloe spoke up, **“Mom, Dad, don't let her do this to us. We've been best friends since we were little babies. We are nothing without each other. I'm begging you, please don't let them take her away from me. I need her!”**

 

Chloe broke down sobbing and Joyce came over to comfort her. William pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, “We don't like this either girls but what are we supposed to do? They are your parents, Max. Not us. It's out of our hands.”

 

I turned to look William directly in the eye and he flinched from the harsh glare I gave him. “As far as I am concerned, you two are my parents. You care about me and they very clearly gave up that illusion when they decided to take away the one stable thing in my life without discussing it with me. You know how much I struggle with my anxiety, even now. You guys and Chloe are the only people I trust. I only barely feel comfortable in my home town of Arcadia Bay. Now imagine how I'd deal with this all on my own, living in a much larger city I know nothing about. I can definitely tell you that things will get much worse for me without Chloe. She is the one who drags me out of my comfort zone and makes me feel stronger than I really am. **I literally cannot live without her. I won't go. I refuse!** ”

 

William sighed and ruffled my hair, “Okay kiddo, you've made your point. I still don't see how we can stop them, though.”

 

I scoffed and said, “You didn't think I'd spill my heart out like that without a plan, did you?”

 

Joyce chuckled at me from over Chloe's shoulder, “Do tell us, Max. What do you have in mind?”

 

I let out a deep breath and smiled at them, “Well, since I can't live without Chloe and she can't live without me, could I live here with you? I already sleep here most nights and obviously I have no problem sharing Chloe's bed. It'll be like barely anything is different except for the fact that my so-called parents will be living in Seattle without me. You just have to convince them that I'm better off here than in Seattle.”

 

William's shared a few looks with Joyce before saying, “We'd love to have you stay here. This is perfectly fine by us. The only problem is getting your parents to let you stay.”

 

I grinned and hugged William tightly, “I was thinking of applying to Blackwell Academy for next year so that I can join Chloe there. Hopefully my parents will take me seriously and let me stay when they realize I'm interested in Blackwell, which is probably far better than any crappy high school I'd go to in Seattle.”

 

Joyce nodded and said, “That sounds great, Max. Aim high, I'm sure you can do it. Especially if you're willing to go to all this trouble just to stay with Chloe. We've got your back.”

 

I smiled before frowning, **“You have no idea how far I'm willing to go. I'm not a rebel like Chloe but she means everything to me. If they don't agree to this, I'm seriously running away. I hope they aren't that desperate though. If they won't let me be happy, they won't have me at all!”**

 

William stroked his chin in thought for a few seconds then spoke, “I won't bother asking where you'd go if that was the case. I can probably already guess. No doubt you've already told Chloe anyway and I know she won't let any harm come to you.”

 

Chloe smirked knowingly, “ **You're damn right I won't let anything happen to her!** Now, one more thing before we get out of your way. Max is sleeping over again tonight, obviously, and I'm taking her out into town for a bit. Before you ask where, it's uh, part of our plan so I can't tell you more than that. If you need anything just call me. We'll be back before bedtime, I promise.”

 

Joyce was about to protest but William put a hand on her shoulder, “It's fine, honey. Let them go have fun. It's the least we can do, considering the awkward conversation we'll be having in a few days.”

 

She reluctantly backed down and nodded in agreement, “Alright then. Just be careful girls. We'll see you later.”

 

Chloe and I both shot up out of our seats grinning from ear to ear while we made our way towards the front door. Before we left, Chloe turned around and hugged me, **“Well done First Mate. Mission accomplished. Now we head to the beach in search of a new secret base. Arr!”**

 

Then we stepped outside, closed the door behind us and began running in the direction of the beach.

 


	6. We Were Younger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this chapter longer to get the most out of the final stretch of the first day in the new timeline. I might have gone a little overboard on the fluff though, so enjoy!

#  ** Arcadia Bay Is Strange: Chapter 6 - We Were Younger **

#  **Max's POV: The Beach – The Arcadia Bay Waterfront**

When I finally reached the entrance to the Beach, Chloe was already stood there grinning at me. She always was a faster runner than me. Once I'd made my way over to her, I excitedly pulled off my shoes and socks and ran bare-foot onto the beach before she could beat me to it. The sensation of sand beneath my feet was something I hadn't experienced in years. It felt amazing.

 

Chloe came to stand next to me and slipped her backpack off, handing it to me. In the rush to leave the house I didn't even realize she'd brought it.

 

“What's in the bag, Chloe?” I asked, confused.

 

Chloe smiled innocently at me but I could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. “Open it and find out, you dork. I didn't give you it to wear.”

 

I rolled my eyes at her and began to unzip the backpack. It took a while because her bag was so old and the zip kept getting stuck. Eventually I had unzipped it all the way and peered inside.

 

All of our old pirate gear was in there, including the pieces we'd worn earlier in the day.

 

“Holy crap Chloe, I didn't even know you kept half of these.” I said, acting surprised and hiding the fact that I knew she was really just a sentimental pile of mushy.

 

Chloe grinned at me. “Of course I kept it all, Max. We may have grown out of our pirate phase years ago but we'll always be the secret pirate gang terrorizing the town. **Today we shall do it in style!** ”

 

I smirked at her and began pulling out the various bits and pieces of pirate-related things. After handing Chloe her pirate hat and I had donned my own set, I picked up one of the old, tiny wooden swords.

 

I pointed the sword at her, stood in a combative stance and put on my best pirate accent. **“Arr! It be time for one of our ancient pirate rituals, Captain Bluebeard. The ultimate test of bravery!”**

 

Chloe narrowed her eyes at me. **“Don't you dare, Long Max Silver. Don't say it!”**

 

I narrowed my eyes back at her. **“It be mutiny, Captain!”**

 

Chloe bent down to pick up her own sword. **“Arr! So be it, then.”**

 

I leapt forward and playfully prodded Chloe in the ass before she could get into a fighting position.

 

Chloe yelped and stood up with her sword, glaring daggers at me. I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

 

“ **You shall pay for that dirty under-handed attack, scallywag!”** Chloe spat.

 

I raised an eyebrow at her. **“I highly doubt it. You be getting slow in your old age, Captain. You left yourself wide open and defenceless!”**

 

“ **Be that as it may. You could've hit me anywhere if that was the case but obviously you couldn't resist from poking me in the ass, could you? Nope!”** She teased, letting the last word linger, then she waggled her eyebrows, taunting me.

 

“ _Two can play that game, Chloe.”_ I thought to myself.

 

I threw my best smile back at her and without missing a beat I said, “Oh no, I guess I can't deny it now. Nobody could resist that nice ass of yours. Not even me.”

 

I watched as Chloe's face slowly turned red before she shook her head a few times. “Thanks for the compliment but you can't use your charms on me, Long Max Silver. Aren't you supposed to be mutinying, not flirting?”

 

Now it was my turn for my face to go red. “Touché. You win this time, Captain.”

 

Chloe smirked at me and leapt forward with her sword raised. **“Arr! Now it's time for payback. Put your sword up, you dirty, stinking traitor!”**

 

We proceeded to clash swords for a few minutes before I decided to be a good First Mate and concede the fight to her. Unluckily for me, Chloe's fatal strike just so happened to be an 'accidental' jab at one of my boobs.

 

I jumped back in shock. **“Ouch Chloe! Jeez, that's a bit of a high blow don't you think?”**

 

Chloe just looked away sheepishly. “Sorry Max. I really didn't mean to do that. I guess that's the problem with doing this now we're older. There are less safe places to hit.”

 

I walked over to her and said, “Relax Chloe, it's fine. You didn't actually hurt me, just took me by surprise is all. I will have my revenge though.”

 

Chloe looked back at me. “Oh, you will, will you?”

 

I grinned at her. “Yeah. When you least expect it.”

 

Chloe groaned in response. “Oh great, now I'll be looking over my shoulder for the rest of the week.”

 

I just smirked before suddenly jumping up onto her back. **“I'll take it now, thank you very much. One piggyback ride!”**

 

Chloe grunted below me and I felt her legs buckling as she stumbled around with me on her back. **“Fuck Max. You're too heavy for this shit! Get off before you flatten me you dork!”**

 

I clung on as hard as I could while she tried to shake me off. **“I'll never let go. Never!”**

 

“ **Well then you asked for it!”** Chloe growled before bending forward as far as she could.

 

“ **What the-”** Is all I could get out before I went tumbling over her head and landed face-first into the sand.

 

I rolled over and saw Chloe standing above me cackling like a maniac. **“What the hell, Chloe. Now I have sand in my hair thanks to you!”**

 

“Chloe stopped laughing just long enough to respond. “Oh man, it's all over your face, too. Don't worry though. I have a quick way to get rid of it.”

 

I crossed my arms and huffed at her. “How?”

 

Chloe pointed at the ocean.

 

I shook my head at her. **“No way. We may be the only ones here right now, but there is no way I'm going skinny dipping with you!”**

 

Chloe raised both her eyebrows at me. “Shit, now I wish I'd thought of that. But no, we won't be. Just strip to your underwear and you can change into some of mine when we get home. There's towels in the backpack, too. Can't you see I planned for this?”

 

I grumbled a bit before reluctantly agreeing. It may have been the fact I was 14 year old teenager again that I didn't feel as self-conscious as I normally would've been. I have to deal with hormones again. I slowly began to strip down to my underwear while Chloe did the same.

 

Once we were both down to our underwear we ended up standing and staring in each other's eyes, neither of us daring to let our eyes wander anywhere else. After a few seconds of silence I decided to turn around and be the first to race off towards the water. Chloe soon ran after me.

 

When I reached the water I realized that Chloe would've beaten me there but she was still hanging back. I smirked to myself and shouted over my shoulder at her. “Enjoying the view, Chloe?”

 

I heard Chloe not far behind me shout back. “Yes.”

 

I stopped wading into the water and began to turn around ready to tease her when she barrelled past me, shoving me over into the water and laughing as she waded further in. **“I thought that would distract you. I win, Max!”**

 

I emerged from underwater coughing and spluttering as I tried to get air back into my lungs. I growled at her. **“I wish you'd stop shoving me face-first into everything, you're such a cheater!”**

 

Chloe swam over and threw her tongue out at me. I caught her off-guard with a well-timed splash of water to the face and giggled as she unexpectedly swallowed a mouthful of water.

 

Once she'd regained her composure she narrowed her eyes and splashed me back. **“Don't start what you can't win, Caulfield!”**

 

I dodged most of the water and splashed her in return. **“Bring it on, Price!”**

 

We spent the next half an hour having splashing wars and swimming races, I won the former due to being small and nimble while Chloe won the races since she had the advantage of being taller than me. We finally dragged our pruned selves out of the water and dug around in Chloe's backpack for the towels she'd brought along. It was no surprise when Chloe pulled out her own pirate towel and gave me a plain fluffy pink one that she never used.

 

After wrapping ourselves up in the towels, we made our way further up the beach to dry off for a while.

 

Once we were sufficiently dry again, we both put our clothes back on and decided to investigate the narrow, rocky part of the beach beneath the Lighthouse. When we got closer I turned to Chloe and said, “You do realize that we won't be able to make any kind of fort out here, right? It was both our Dad's who built the tree fort for us when we were younger.”

 

Chloe smiled at me, “Well obviously we won't be building anything like the tree fort out here. But I have something better that we can use.”

 

I raised an eyebrow at her, “Like what?”

 

Chloe just shook her head, “Wait and see.”

 

After carefully climbing over a bunch of dangerously sharp-looking rocks we reached the area below the Lighthouse cliff. I looked around and as expected, there was nothing useful here.

 

Chloe saw the confused look on my face and motioned for me to follow her. “This way, Max.”

 

She led me over to the wall of the cliff directly below the Lighthouse and it took me a while to spot it.

 

There was a narrow passageway in the wall, hidden from view by a couple of large rocks.

 

Chloe sensed my concerns and spoke up. “It's okay, Max. I've been here once before. I found it last year but didn't think anything of it. This hidden spot leads to a fairly small cave and I'm pretty sure nobody else ever comes this far up the beach. At-least I've never seen anyone over here before.”

 

I eyed the opening in the wall apprehensively. “Are you sure it's safe, Chloe? I don't want to get stuck in there, you know.”

 

Chloe put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. “You'll always be safe with me, you know that. Now come on, follow me. It's bigger than it looks.”

 

Chloe made her way over to the entrance and I followed reluctantly. It was actually bigger than it looked. I could walk in it without bending over or walking sideways, it was an almost-perfect fit. Chloe of course had to bow her head so she didn't knock herself out on the rocks jutting out from the ceiling of the tunnel.

 

It wasn't very long either, before we emerged into a hollowed-out space, with the only light source coming from the way we entered. Despite my concerns, the cave looked amazing. There was plenty of room to move around and have fun in here.

 

I turned to Chloe and said, “Wow Chloe, this place is great. I love it. I don't know how the hell we'll decorate it though. Unless we can snag some flat-packed IKEA-type stuff that will fit through that entrance.”

 

Chloe grinned back at me. “I'm glad you approve of it. This can be our new secret lair. Don't worry about decorations and furniture, we can deal with that some other time. Right now all we need is some blankets and sleeping bags. I can sneak both of those out of my house at some point, easily.”

 

I nodded in agreement. “That's settled then. We'll probably need a fire going in here the next time we visit because it's cold in here. Also it's getting late, we should probably head back to your house before your Mom grounds us both.”

 

Chloe smirked. “Okay, I'll add a fire to the list. Also, Mom wouldn't dare ground us after that conversation earlier, but you're right. Let's go.”

 

Once we were back outside, Chloe spotted a chunky piece of wood on the ground and picked it up.

 

I put one hand on my hip and said, “Don't you dare whack me with that thing, Chloe.”

 

She turned to me and laughed. “I wasn't going to. I was just thinking we need to mark our new territory before some other jerk attempts to claim what's rightfully ours.”

 

She then pulled a permanent marker out of her backpack and asked, “So, what should we call this new secret lair of ours?”

 

I thought for a moment before suggesting, “How about... The PriceField Cave?”

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow at me. “Oh very clever, I see what you did there, you dork. I suppose that will do.”

 

She then bent down and wrote on the piece of wood.

 

**'Welcome to The PriceField Cave! This area belongs to Captain Bluebeard and First Mate Long Max Silver! Keep out! No boys allowed! Only the crew of the Pirate Ship Bane of Arcadia and their friends are permitted entry!'**

 

When she had finished writing her message she picked up the wood and jammed it inside the passageway, blocking the entrance with the warning message clearly visible to anyone who came across it.

 

I nodded in approval and we packed the rest of our things into Chloe's backpack before headed back across the beach and walking in the direction of her house.

 

#  **Max's POV: The Hallway – The Price Household**

As we walked through the front door, Chloe shouted, **“Mom, Dad, we're home!”**

 

Joyce popped her head out from the Kitchen where she was no-doubt preparing the food for tomorrow's dinner. “Well that's a surprise and a half. You're back on-time for once. I take it you girls had a fun time?”

 

“Oh yes, we went to the bea-” Is as far as I got before I felt Chloe stamp on my foot.

 

I glared daggers at her while she finished off my sentence, “I uh, showed her around Blackwell for a bit to get her used to the layout for next year. Then we went to our old Tree Fort.”

 

William leaned over the sofa in the living room upon hearing this. “Really? I'm honestly surprised that thing is still standing at this point.”

 

“It's pretty sure that thing will last forever, Dad. Just like me and Max.”

 

I quickly moved to hug Chloe to hide the red in my cheeks and whispered, “Chloe you mushy dork. We'll have to actually visit the Tree Fort again at some point to see just how ruined it is.”

 

Chloe nodded into my shoulder before pulling away and turning to her Mom. “So I take it Max's parents are fine with her sleeping over? Uh, for tonight, I mean.”

 

Joyce smiled back at Chloe and said, “Yes. We haven't said anything to them about her living with us, yet. Though Ryan did seem insistent on allowing Max to sleep over for the next couple of days until you are supposed to move to Seattle. Vanessa didn't say anything which struck me as odd, and knowing now what Max told us earlier, I think I'm inclined to agree about her. I guess Ryan put his foot down on this one since it seemed like they'd already discussed it.”

 

I smirked at her. “That conversation is going to suck so much but yeah, at-least I get to sleep over more. My Dad is great when he doesn't let my Mom dictate what I do. I just wish it didn't have to be like that.”

 

Chloe noticed the rising bitterness in my voice and spoke up before I could say anything else. “Well anyway, I think we'll go hang out in my room for the rest of the evening. Night Mom, night Dad.”

 

“Good night girls, see you both in the morning for school.” William said.

 

“Don't forget to brush your teeth, both of you.” Joyce called out from the Kitchen.

 

Chloe groaned in response and practically dragged me up the stairs and into her bedroom.

 

Once she'd closed the door behind us, I said, “I hope you haven't forgotten about our underwear situation, Chloe.”

 

Chloe chuckled. “Of course not. I feel like shit right now.”

 

Then she walked over to the drawers next to the height chart and opened it up. “Come on over, pick out something you like. Whatever is mine is yours, you know that. Just don't be a perv. We can get changed while brushing our teeth. Might as-well kill two birds with one stone.”

 

I raised an eyebrow at her. “You've already seen me in my underwear today, you're not going to see me naked too, nice try Chloe.”

 

Chloe grinned back at me. “As sweet as that would be, I didn't mean change together you dork. But you said it, not me. **You can't pin this on me when you're the one with the dirty mind this time!** ”

 

I could feel my face heating up and turned away to hide it. **“No... It's just that we usually brush our teeth together and you didn't exactly specify if we were changing together or not when you said it!”**

 

Chloe shook her head. “Well I did say not to be a perv, didn't I? Anyway, I'll go brush and change first. Give you the privacy you need to snoop through my underwear drawer.” Then she rushed out the door giggling to herself.

 

I groaned and browsed through Chloe's limited selection of underwear. Trying desperately not to let my mind wander any further than it already had, I picked out the least Chloe-like underwear I could find and sat down in the beanbag chair waiting for her to return.

 

Eventually she came back and smirked at me when she saw the underwear I was holding. “Jeez you're such a hipster Max. I was secretly hoping you'd go for anything other than plain white but of course not. I guess it's a good thing I bought those especially for you, huh?”

 

I stood up and made my way over to the door before turning around. “Shut up Chloe. I like plain. I'm not into the fancy patterns and crap you wear.”

 

Chloe crossed her arms and muttered, “I bet you'll still imagine me wearing them though.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head. “I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Jeez, and you said my mind was dirty.”

 

I left before she could respond and headed across to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth.

 

When I returned, Chloe was sitting on her bed, nervously fiddling with her hands.

 

She looked up at me as I walked over. “Sorry for being, uh, weird? I guess. It's just today has been one of the best in a long time and when you confirmed my fears about Seattle this morning I expected the worst. I don't want to lose you, Max.”

 

I sat down next to her and put an arm around her. “It's fine, Chloe. We've been best friends since we were little kids. We know each other's teasing limits. I agree though, today has been awesome but don't worry, you won't lose me. I promise. **We are Max and Chloe, forever!** ”

 

Chloe turned to hug me and muttered, **“Forever!”**

 

We pulled away and I yawned. Then so did Chloe.

 

I giggled and said, “I guess we're tired after today's adventures, huh?”

 

Chloe sighed and nodded. “I certainly feel like it. Normally I'd want to stay awake a bit longer since this is a sleepover after all, but I'm so not looking forward to school tomorrow.”

 

I put my head in my hands and groaned. “Neither am I. At-least Blackwell starts at 10am for you, I still have to be at school for 8am. You get to sleep in, I don't.”

 

Chloe shook her head and got under the covers. “No way. Don't think I'm not walking you to school in the morning, because I am. I'll just hang around on campus at Blackwell or something afterwards while waiting for my classes to start.”

 

I awkwardly climbed under the covers, purposely trying to avoid bumping into Chloe. Knowing how I really feel about her is making this a lot harder than it should be. “Okay, good. Thanks, Chloe. You're the best.”

 

I felt Chloe scoot forward in the bed and she draped an arm over my stomach. “So are you, Max. Good night, you adorable little hipster.”

 

I resisted the urge to pull myself away from her and instead comfortably melted back into her arms. “Good night, you mushy dork.”

 

This will be one of the best nights of sleep I've had in ages, I'm sure of it.

 

No horrifying nightmares. Just Chloe. Exactly how I wanted it. A perfect start to my new timeline.

 

It certainly didn't take long for me to fall asleep with Chloe cuddling me from behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Apologies for the lack of new chapters. Life recently snuck up on me and I haven't had any time to write more. I know that when I started writing this fic I said I had plenty of time on my hands to pump out chapters and it's just my luck that I began right before the most hectic time of the year. I forgot that the month of December is insane for me so it's highly unlikely I'll be able to write or release any new chapters during it, I'll try but I'm making no promises there. What I can promise is new chapters will definitely return in January. I won't abandon this fic, I jumped in at the deep end but I'm comitted to it so fear not, it'll just be silent for the next month at most. Sorry everyone!


	7. Rough Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Here's hoping 2019 is better than 2018. :)
> 
> I promised you all I'd be back, and here I am. Once again, apologies for taking the entirety of December off but January is here now and I can start back up again. Still no set schedule though, chapters come whenever I have the time.
> 
> I was going to make this an extra-long chapter to make up for my absence but I decided to cut it short so I could ease back into it and release a piece of it now while I continue working on the rest. Enjoy!
> 
> It may be a little rough around the edges since I haven't written anything for a month, so please let me know what you think!

 

#  ** Arcadia Bay Is Strange: Chapter 7 - Rough Awakening **

#  **Max's POV: Chloe's Room – The Price Household**

 

 

I woke up to find myself hanging dangerously over the edge of the bed. Turning my neck around to look at the other side, the reason why was obvious. Chloe, as usual, decided to steal the majority of the bed and was in the process of kicking me out, all while still fast asleep.

 

I tried to keep my balance but it was too late. One final wild kick from Chloe sent me rolling out of bed and I landed face-first onto the floor.

 

I sighed and slowly sat up. I looked back up at the bed and cursed under my breath when I saw that I hadn't even woken Chloe up by falling out of it. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was almost 6am and I could smell Joyce's cooking downstairs. Before she could call us down I decided to make Chloe pay for booting me out of bed.

 

I gingerly stood up and smiled down at the sleeping form of Chloe, clearly in her natural habitat.

 

“Lets see how you like being unexpectedly woken up, Chloe.” I muttered, while creeping closer to the end of the bed.

 

Once I was in position, I pounced. I landed on the bed, making sure to fall onto Chloe in the process and squash her. I may have been smaller but the extra momentum had the desired effect. Chloe woke up with a gasp, clearly winded. **“Wakey Wakey, Eggs And Bakey!”** I shouted in her ear.

 

“ **What the fuck Max? Get off me!”** Was all Chloe could groan out. I sat up to relieve some pressure so that she could breathe again.

 

I crossed my arms and spoke as calmly as I could. “Chloe Price, do you have any idea what you just did to me? Again? Take a wild guess.”

 

It took her a moment to figure it out before the realization hit her. “Oh shit, I'm sorry--” Was all she could manage to get out before I dived back onto her and pinned her down on the bed. I grinned deviously at her and attacked.

 

“ **Every. Fucking. Time. Chloe.”** I growled in-between my relentless tickling. I laughed at Chloe's poor attempt to free herself, watching as she very quickly lost to the giggles and started squirming under me. Confident that my payback was satisfied, I stopped and climbed off her.

 

I chuckled as Chloe lay there still trying to get her breathing back under control. **“Max the tickle monster strikes again!”**

 

Chloe just shook her head at me. “You're a bitch in the morning, you know that, right?”

 

I raised an eyebrow at her and replied, “Says the one who kicks me out of bed almost every time I sleep over.”

 

Chloe sat up and sighed. “You know I can't help it. I just like having the entire bed to myself, is that too much to ask?”

 

Crossing my arms at her, I muttered, “Maybe you need a bigger bed then.” Before standing up and stretching.

 

“What time is it?” Chloe asked.

 

I laughed. “Maybe look at the clock, stupid. Or use your nose. I'm sure that will tell you exactly what time it is.”

 

Chloe rolled over and attempted to look at the clock on the bedside table. After a few seconds she groaned and sat up while rubbing her eyes.

 

“Nope, too tired to see clearly right now. Lets try option two.” She said, and then started sniffing the air.

 

Suddenly her eyes lit up and all traces of sleep seemingly vanished. Leaping out of bed she exclaimed, “Breakfast! Man I am--”

 

“Hungry like the wolf?” I interrupted her.

 

Chloe frowned at me. “Hey that's my line.”

 

I smirked at her. “Yeah sure. I'll be nice and let you take the first shower while I go help your Mom. I promise I won't eat it all before you finish.”

 

Chloe snorted and replied, “You better not, you dork.” then headed to the bathroom.

 

After walking downstairs, I stopped in the doorway to the kitchen when I saw William standing in the corner, watching Joyce cooking. In all the excitement, or lack of, waking up I had almost forgotten that he was around now. Hopefully forever if I had anything to say about it.

 

William turned to look at me and chuckled. “From all the yelling and giggling I heard, I think congratulations is in order. That's another point for us, Max.”

 

It took me a few seconds to remember that we had a competition for who could annoy Chloe the most and vice versa. Grinning, I eagerly took the high five William offered. “Now it's your turn William. Have fun.”

 

William just winked at me and said no more so I turned to Joyce instead. “Need any help with the cooking?”

 

Joyce glanced at me and smiled. “No thanks, darling. It's alright. Save your energy for school.”

 

Groaning in my head, I shrugged and went to watch TV while I waited for my turn to shower.

 

After what felt like forever, Chloe came bounding down the stairs and we switched places. She sat down to watch TV and I went upstairs to shower. Once I had finished, I headed into Chloe's room to find what I was going to wear to school today.

 

I spent a few minutes searching through the pile of clothes I left in her closet before I spotted something in the corner. Apparently, it was my school uniform. I cursed under my breath as I picked it up and examined it closely. After being so used to wearing whatever I wanted in the old timeline at Blackwell, I'd completely forgotten that I still had to wear a uniform at Arcadia Middle School.

 

Grumbling profusely, I undressed and pulled it on. It was very uncomfortable and itchy. Spending a few minutes trying and failing to make it look a little less horrible, I went back downstairs to the sight of breakfast being served. Bacon and Eggs, Pancakes, even Waffles. Joyce had been busy this morning.

 

I sat down at the table next to Chloe and eyed up the various plates of food. “Wowser Joyce. You outdid yourself this morning, I don't know what to choose.”

 

Joyce smiled warmly and sat down next to William. “I suggest a bit of everything. Help yourself.”

 

That was all I needed to hear before I started loading my plate. Chloe had already done the same and was wolfing down her food, as usual. As I was about to start tucking into my own, when Chloe started giggling. I turned to look at her and she was smirking at my uniform.

 

I frowned harshly. “Don't say a word, Chloe. Just be glad you don't have to wear these itchy things any more.”

 

Chloe shrugged at me and replied with her mouth still full of food. “I am very tempted to however I agree that those uniforms really do suck.”

 

Joyce interrupted from across the table to tell Chloe off for talking with her mouth full. I laughed and watched as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. She returned to silently wolfing down her breakfast and I did the same.

 

Eventually all our plates had been cleared and washed up. We both grabbed our backpacks, double-checked we had everything we needed and said goodbye to Chloe's parents before heading outside to start the walk to school.


End file.
